When You Smile, I Smile
by NathalieaLaneMasenCullen12
Summary: Fluffy. Super fluffy. "Why are you smiling all of a sudden?" "I was smiling because you were smiling." Edward And Bella are playing, when Bella gets hurt. What will happen? Does Edward give in to his demons? or does something sweeter happen? One-shot. Not that good at summaries. Please read! *WARNING* YOU WILL SMILE! i hope.
1. Chapter 1

**_When you smile, I smile._**

_ This is just a one-shot to keep you satisfied while I'm writing Hidden Secret's, Stolen Words. I'll probably add another chapter to hidden secrets today or the day after. I will be using my character from hidden secrets, Nathaliea, as I will in a lot of my stories._

**_ Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing._**

"Catch me, if you can sucker!" I called. Edward was chasing after me in the Cullen's front yard, at human speed like I asked. "Oh I will, Bella!" Edward said. I was so busy looking behind me I didn't see the rock in front of me. "BELLA!" Edward yelled as I tripped and fell. "Ouch!" I yelled. It's a good thing that none of the Cullen's was home. I had started to bleed. "Edward hold your nose." I said covering up my cut. "Bella let me see. I knew we shouldn't have done that." Edward said frustrated. "No you'll lose control of your thirst." I told him "Bella I got over that a long time ago, now let me see." He moved my hand and looked. There was a quick breeze and Edward left for five seconds and came back. He cleaned my wound since I got some dirty on it. He got something out of the first-aid kit. "This will sting a bit. Don't worry. He put some rubbing alcohol on a cloth, and then rubbed it on my cut. It stung a lot, but not as much venom. He put a band-aid on my cut then took the first-aid kit back into the house. "What did you mean; you got over your thirst." I asked Edward. He looked at me for a second. "Let's talk in the meadow" he said. "Sure." I told him.

He put me on his back and ran. I liked riding on Edward's back. It's just fun to see the blurry colors. We arrived at the meadow at no time. Edward set me down on the floor. "So you wanted to know what I meant when I said I got over your blood." He clarified. I nodded for him to continue. "When I left you," I winced at that." It was a horrible. I wasn't myself at all. I never did anything but hunt. I sat in an attic all alone, doing nothing." He paused then continued. "And when I heard that you were supposedly dead, it killed me inside. I was so distraught, I couldn't even think. When I saw you and felt that you were real, the wonder of you being there and alive overrode my bloodlust. I knew that I couldn't be away from you, and I loved you more than I wanted to drink from you. Isabella, I love you as much as you need air, like nature needs the sun and water, like a child needs his mother. Before you my life was empty, meaningless, I was content with myself thinking all I needed was my family to be happy. Then you came into my life and you lit it up like a fireball. When I left you, my life was even darker than before, blacker than the blackest night. You are my everything and I could never be without you." He finished. "Wow" I smiled. I knew there was a reason I loved him. He always knows just what to say. He stared at me and started smiling. "Why are you smiling all of a sudden?" I asked confused. "It's nothing." He said still smiling. I didn't believe him." Please tell me" I pouted. "You will truly be the death of me Bella" he said "I was smiling because you were smiling." If he could blush, he would have. "oh." I told him, blushing. "I just love it when you blush, you know that." He said fondly, staring into my eyes. I blushed even deeper. "You need to stop that." "Stop what" he said, smug like. "You know what, stop dazzling me, it makes me blush like crazy."I told him. "Well I can't control it, just like you can't control your blushing." He said. I smiled. "I guess I can't stop my blushing either" I said. He started smiling again. "Are you smiling because I'm smiling again?" I asked him. "Yes. You're very cute when you do that, you know." I blushed like a cherry. "I've been told, by you actually." he smiled "it's true."

He looked off into the woods. "Bella, can I ask you something." He said looking back at me. "What is it?" I asked." He stood me up. "You make me so happy. You've made my whole family happy. You're everything I have ever wanted for a mate. Isabella, will you marry me?" he asked. I didn't know what to say. Oh wait, I did. "YES!" I told him. He put on my ring then picked me up swinging me around. "I love you" he said "I love you, too." We kissed. A little shorter than I would have liked, but we did. "Now we need to get home, Nat and Alice really want to start planning the wedding." "UGH!" I told him, still happy to start my life with him, but also not wanting to plan a wedding. "Why don't we just elope?" Just then both our phones rang. "DON'T YOU DARE!?" I heard Nat from Edwards's phone and Alice from Mine's. "We'll there goes that idea." I muttered. "It could be worse." Edward said. "What could be worse?" "You could be having your wedding somewhere crazy like the moon" he smirked. "Ha let's go Eddie." I said. He rolled his eyes. "Fine." He smiled. We ran home to start planning our future together.


	2. Authors note

**_ Congratulations! Because of how awesome you guys are and how many people viewed this I'm making it a full blown story! If you have any ideas about what you want me to put on here just pm I and I'll get back to you as soon as possible._**

**_Some ideas:_**

**_1. Adding in Renesmee_**

**_2. Adding in wolf pack problem's_**

**_3. Having Charlie become a vampire_**

**_4. Using my made up character from last story hidden secrets, stolen words. (the most liable one)_**

**_5. Problems with the Voltori_**

**_6. Problem's with Tanya Denali_**

**_7. Problem's from Jacob Black_**

**_8. Charlie keeps Bella and Edward apart_**

**_9. Edward drops his boundaries before the wedding (ohohoh ;3)_**

**_10. Victoria comes and causes some problems_**

**_Now these are just suggestions, not permanent, but I would love to hear from you guys about what to do. I'm having the worst writers block in the whole world. I'm sure that no other author in the world could have it worst then I do. Hope you guys understand. I've just been so swamped for the past months. But I'll try to be on here in five days. Maybe. Blah. _**

**_ -Peace, Love, I'm your drug. Poetry =3_**


End file.
